masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:FirstDrellSpectre
Witaj, FirstDrellSpectre, na Mass Effect PL Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Kenn. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. :Pozdrawiam Fifok 18:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Witam! Dzięki wielkie za to, że się udzielasz na Wiki. Jednak niestety muszę ci przypomnieć, że jeżeli już zaczniesz tworzyć jakiś nowy artykuł to najpierw upewnij się, czy czasem on już istnieje. Stworzyłeś właśnie ten artykuł Admirał Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib (w skróconej nazwie), który jak widzisz, istnieje. W sumie to wszystko! :) - Mengallo3453 (dyskusja) 11:48, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Czasami tu zaglądam coś poprawie, coś dodam. Choć teraz powinienem częściej tu zaglądać:) Marcin W (dyskusja) 09:22, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Podczas tworzenia nowych artykułów staraj się używać tylko i wyłącznie nomenklaturę stosowaną w polskiej wersji. Marcin W (dyskusja) 12:17, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Pistolet_Oprawca http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Pistolet_maszynowy_Zbieraczy te strony powstały 18:19, mar 16, 2013‎. staraj się sprawdzić co edytujesz. Marcin W (dyskusja) 14:33, gru 30, 2013 (UTC) brakuje stron kilku planet jak nie masz co robić to może zajmiemy się tym ? Marcin W (dyskusja) 15:01, gru 30, 2013 (UTC) Infoboksy Z infoboksami nie było większych problemów, chociaż Żniwiarze byli oznaczeni jako gethy. Biały kolor tła wydaje mi się trochę nieestetyczny. Zobacz http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Lewiatani i oceń, czy nie lepiej wygląda czarne tło. Jeśli Tobie też się podoba, to pozmieniam tak resztę. Pozdrawiam : Podoba mi się czarne tło.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 22:11, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Od ponad pół godziny robiłam artykół o Jaroth. A kiedy kliknęłam ,Publikój' okazało się że ktoś zrobił edycję (której przydałaby się porządna edycja, ale mniejsza o to)... I cały mój wysiłe poszedł w piz*u. Dziękuję bardzo. Pozdrawiam. :Najpierw napisz artykuł, zdjęcia potem dodawaj.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 14:38, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) Hej! Wiesz, świetna robota. Naprawdę dużo tutaj tworzysz. Ale kurde, dodajesz te same zdjęcia o innej nazwie. Nie rób tak, po prostu daj jedno zdjęcie, i jeśli są jakieś artykuły to dodawaj to samo zdjęcie. Nic się nie stanie. I przy okazji, możesz linkować artykuły do angielskiej wiki tylko jak są główne (ważne), a nie poboczne. Wiesz oni tak nie robią jak my, obszernie, im się po prostu nie chce. :-) Mengallo3453 (dyskusja) 20:39, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) :Z tymi zdjęciami o tej samej nazwie to był wypadek.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 20:40, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) : Heh, niema sprawy. Najważniejsze to to, że się udzielasz. Trzymaj tak dalej. :-) Mengallo3453 (dyskusja) 20:47, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) Szablony Spokojnie. Nie martw się jeśli coś nie działa, to tylko chwilowe efekty uboczne moich testów i ulepszeń poszczególnych elementów szablonu. Na tej wiki, jest jeszcze sporo do zrobienia jeśli chodzi o szablony i ich funkcjonalność. :-) Mengallo3453 (dyskusja) 12:19, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz korzystać z tych dwóch szablonów Szablon: Postać, Szablon: Przeciwnik ME2. Dokładnie przeczytaj informacje na temat ich stosowania, żeby nie popełniać błędów. :-) Mengallo3453 (dyskusja) 13:10, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) Tłumacze internetowe Lepiej tłumaczyć powoli i bez pośpiechu niż używając translatorów. Google tłumacz myli się czasami nawet tłumacząc 1 słowo, a co dopiero przy kilku zdaniach. Więc następnym razem nie stosuj takich praktyk. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 13:12, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) Pomoc na wiki Cześć! Jestem Baakamono, jeden z polskich helperów. W ostatnim czasie prowadzimy akcję odwiedzania największych polskich wiki i oferowania pomocy. Wiki wygląda bardzo dobrze, jednak jest może coś, w czym mógłbym wam pomóc? Daj mi znać, jeśli przychodzą ci do głowy jakiekolwiek pytania lub prośby! :) Pozdrawiam, — 「Baakamono」「napisz」 17:03, lis 6, 2014 (UTC). :Mam pytanie, a Ty możesz pomóc. Jak w tym nowym interfejsie dodaje się obrazki do strony?FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 19:55, lis 6, 2014 (UTC) Polecane Chciałbym zapytać, czy była by możliwość zamieszczenia na stronie głównej w polecanych wiki Dragon Age Polska Wiki w zamian za opublikowanie tam w polecanych Mass Effect Wiki? Powoli bo powoli, ale projekt o „bliźniaczej” grze BioWare rośnie i idzie do przodu. [[Użytkownik:Nazg2001|'nazg2001']] vel Pottero (Leave a message) 13:58, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) :Tak, to możliwe.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 16:30, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Dziękuję. Na Dragon Age Polska Wiki również znajduje się już banner i odnośnik do Mass Effect Wiki. Tutaj pozwoliłem sobie zamienić grafikę angielskiej DA Wiki na polską – jest inny, bstaramy się wyróżnić na tle wiki w innych językach. [[Użytkownik:Nazg2001|'nazg2001']] vel Pottero (Leave a message) 16:59, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Koniec współpracy Witaj, Chciałbym poinformować Administrację Mass Effect Wiki, że ze strony Assassin's Creed Wiki naszą współpracę uznajemy za zakończoną. Pozdrawiam, Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 09:48, cze 20, 2015 (UTC) Prośba Dzień dobry Czy nasze wiki mogłyby zawiązać współpracę? Http://komputerowegry.wikia.com :To mogłoby być ciekawe. Ale spytaj też innych administratorów.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 11:21, lis 8, 2015 (UTC) Almacrux Hi FirstDrellSpectre, Since I don't speak polish i try in english: The name of the article "Almacrux" and the picture of the planet seems to be misspelled. The right name of the planet should be "Almarcrux" with a 'r' in the middle. In the text of the article the name ist spelled correctly. Donnerkiesel (dyskusja) 10:02, mar 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 13:40, mar 27, 2016 (UTC) Prośba o prawa admina Hej. Mam poważną i nietypową prośbę: czy mógłbym otrzymać admina na wiki w celu dokonania na niej pewnych zmian? Chciałbym nieco poprawić kolorystykę, bo obecna sprawia, że miejscami strona jest bardzo nieczytelna dla osób z wadą wzroku. Na dobrą sprawę dotyczyłoby to odświeżenia nieco wyglądu strony. Obiecuję, że nic nie zepsuję, jako referencje mogę wskazać Dragon Age Polską Wiki, Encyklopedię polskiego dubbingu, Wolfenstein Wiki – to projekty, o których pamiętam, że przy nich pracowałem. W zasadzie mam już nawet gotowy projekt wyglądu, który mógłbym „wgrać”. Zamiast próbować wynaleźć koło na nowo, wziąłem to, co najlepsze z wiki niemiecko- i rosyjskojęzycznej i połączyłem w jedno, dodając troszeczkę od siebie. Zachowuje tożsamość wiki, która odkąd pamiętam była utrzymana w niebieskiej kolorystyce, ale nadaje jej nieco bardziej „modernistycznego” wyglądu. Myślę, że to dobry „dynks” z okazji premiery nowej części, kiedy zainteresowanie wikią na pewno wzrośnie. Co do czcionki, zostawiłbym domyślną Helveticę – ta, którą widać na screenie, jest dla mnie, bo przy mojej wadzie wzroku po prostu jest lepiej widoczna i ułatwia czytanie. Chciałbym też zająć się infoboksami – dorobić brakujące, a już istniejące w miarę możliwości „przekonwertować” na przenośne. Ujednolici to ich wygląd na całej wiki, a dodatkowo automatycznie będzie dostosowywało je do wyświetlania na urządzeniach mobilnych. W celu ich dopracowania wizualnego również potrzebny jest dostęp do CSS. Dodatkowo, w miarę wolnego czasu, w przyszłości dalej będę uzupełniał wiki o treści z Andromedy. Prośbę kieruję tutaj, jako do ostatniego aktywnego administratora wiki. nazg2001 14:54, kwi 8, 2017 (UTC) :Prośba rozpatrzona pozytywnie. 13:08, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Dzięki. Popracuję jeszcze teraz trochę nad layoutem na swoim prywatnym profilu, a wrzucę, jak zmienią się uprawnienia z usera na admina. Przy okazji: co byś powiedział na usunięcie z głównej nieaktualizowanej rubryki nowości, a zastąpienie jej tweetami z oficjalnego profilu? nazg2001 14:22, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) :: :To doskonały pomysł. Dam Ci status admina, jak tylko się dowiem jak to się robi. Nigdy jeszcze tego nie robiłem 14:30, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: Z doświadczenia na innych wikiach :P. Najszybciej będzie wejść w profil użytkownika, któremu chce się zmienić uprawnienia (w tym przypadku tutaj), wybrać „Edycje” z belki, potem „zarządzanie uprawnieniami użytkownika” i tam zaznaczyć albo odznaczyć, do jakich grup użytkownik (nie) ma należeć i potwierdzić wciśnięciem przycisku „Zapisz”. nazg2001 14:58, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) :::: OK, zmiany w wyglądzie zostały wprowadzone i powinny być już widoczne. Jeżeli nie, powinno pomóc odświeżenie przeglądarki. Teraz zajmę się stroną główną, a następnie infoboksami. Wszelkie uwagi co do wprowadzanych zmian są mile widziane :). nazg2001 15:26, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) OK, może trochę przeginam, ale można prosić również o prawa biurokraty? Chciałem nadać odpowiednie uprawnienia BlackAngel92, która pomaga w kategoryzowaniu grafik i dodawania do nich licencji, ale część z nich jest w bezsensowny sposób zablokowana i niemożliwa do poprawienia dla zwykłych użytkowników. Trochę to utrudnia pracę nad uporządkowaniem bałaganu, zanim będzie się można na 100% zabrać za najważniejsze, czyli usprawnianie i poprawianie samej treści artykułów. nazg2001 21:35, kwi 28, 2017 (UTC) :Ja mu nadam prawa, ale powiedx mi, jakie masz na myśli. 21:41, kwi 28, 2017 (UTC) :: Moderator treści i moderator dyskusji. nazg2001 22:15, kwi 28, 2017 (UTC) Poradnik ogólny dot. artykułów – propozycja Hej. Rozszerzyłem poradnik stylu/formatowania, korzystając z tekstu napisanego przez BlackAngel92 na podstawie innych wiki, jak również sekcję Prawa autorskie. Paradoksalnie, większość nieaktywnych administratorów kopiowała na potęgę z innych stron, za co – według napisanego przez nich regulaminu – sami powinni dać sobie bany; ale że kopiowali treści na licencji Creative Commons, uściśliłem tę kwestię w prawach autorskich. Przygotowałem również ogólny poradnik dotyczący artykułów, kodyfikujący, ustalający i uściślający zasady, ale że porusza on dość istotne kwestie, nie został oficjalnie opublikowany, bo sam nie mogę podejmować takich decyzji. Wiem, że tekstu trochę jest, ale jeśli będziesz miał chwilę czasu, rzuć na niego okiem i wyraź opinię – czy jest OK i można go opublikować, czy jakieś zapisy trzeba by zmienić, poprawić, wyrzucić, czy coś dodać itd. nazg2001 16:02, maj 6, 2017 (UTC)